Hybrid AU
Hybrid AU (also known as Animal AU and Animalized AU) is an AU in the fandom where the Big Four are hybrids, portrayed as animals and have animal like abilities or parts. About the AU Spawning from fanart, this AU places the Big Four, and other such characters as Hybrids and have human characters animalized (or portrayed as animals) and animal and 'creature' characters humanized (portrayed as humans) for Pairings and other AUs. The four also have animal like parts on their bodies or their abilities. Popular Spinoff AUs *Deertaur AU *Centaur AU *The Little Mermaid AU *Angel AU *Maximum Ride AU *Mortal Instruments AU *Monster AU Animal AUs *Lions *Horses *Dinosaurs *Patronuses Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Fans have infused Hiccup with Toothless as they turned him into a Night Fury Hybrid. They have also made him a human with dragon like abilities (because of his dragon like soul), like understanding what they are saying, breath fire or having dragon like eyes or turn him into a Night Fury. In Modern AU and Ranch AU he is Toothless' owner, when his dragon is cast as a house pet (like a black cat or three legged dog) or a black, strong steed he rides from time to time. Jack Frost The animals Jack has been turn into by fans is a Polar Bear for Jarida and a White Ferret for Hijack. He is also portrayed as a Wolf (by placing the ears and tail on his human body) for Red Riding Hood AU, while his Patronus (in Hogwarts AU) takes the form of a Fox. Merida DunBroch Fans have given Merida the form of a cat or raccoon for Jarida. She can also be portrayed as a bear, because of the spell she used on her mother, for Beauty and the Beast AU and the form of her Patronus in Hogwarts AU. Rapunzel Corona Extra Characters Toothless Toothless is portrayed as a Human or a Night Fury/human Hybrid for the Toothcup, Stormless, Toothjumper and Buckteeth pairings or a Cat or Dog for Modern AU and a Horse for Ranch AU. Dragon Riders The Dragon Riders are dragon Hybrids as fans infused them with their dragons. While their dragons are portrayed as Humans or other Animals, like cats, dogs or birds. Stormfly Stormfly is portrayed as Astrid's pet Bird or Dog for Modern AU and a Human or Deadly Nadder/human Hybrid for the Ermfly and Stormless pairings. Guardians of Childhood Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund and Sanderson Mansnoozie are portrayed as humans (humanized) or (normal) animals for Pairings and other AUs. Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art GIFs tumblr_o1b54pdWDh1qi922io1_540.gif Fanart tumblr_o1b54pdWDh1qi922io2_500.png tumblr_o1b54pdWDh1qi922io3_500.png Wolf Children With Tadashi And Hiro By SlugParade.png How To Train Your....Horse by dreamer45.jpg|Toothless as a Horse Toothless Cat And Stormfly Bird By BowtieMySoul.png tumblr_nu68s9Wedg1qekt5wo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nu68s9Wedg1qekt5wo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nu68s9Wedg1qekt5wo3_r1_1280.jpg Ham Ham Hiccup By Laven96.jpg Ham Ham Jack By Laven96.jpg Ham Ham Merida By Laven96.jpg Ham Ham Rapunzel By Laven96.jpg Hiccup The Night Fury By Feileastram.jpg Astrid The Deadly Nadder By Feileastram.jpg Snotlout The Monstrous Nightmare By Feileastram.jpg Ruffnut The Hideous Zippleback By Feileastram.jpg Tuffnut The Hideous Zippleback By Feileastram.jpg Bewilderbeast(Genderbend)Final By MrJw.jpg Fan Fiction Character Art - Astrid (From Hybrid) By Dalek-Kenn.png Guardian Hiccup By A-Foxi-Reminder.png Hiccup Toothless Hybrid By Otakufox23.jpg HTTYD - Rawr By KumoriDragon.png Human Dragons By fUnKyToEs.jpg Nadder Astrid By A-Foxi-Reminder.png Queen Of Dragons By A-Foxi-Reminder.png Rotg Acquarium By Laven96.jpg|Pitch and the Guardians as Goldfish tumblr_n8404v3zh41qekt5wo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ni1ru0Hkrn1tybex1o1_1280.jpg|Merida Riding Polar Beer Jack tumblr_nkgjw0XLXs1rq2wfao8_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nkgjw0XLXs1rq2wfao2_r2_540.jpg tumblr_nkgjw0XLXs1rq2wfao3_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nkgjw0XLXs1rq2wfao5_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nkgjw0XLXs1rq2wfao4_r2_540.jpg tumblr_nkgjw0XLXs1rq2wfao6_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nkgjw0XLXs1rq2wfao7_r2_540.jpg tumblr_nkgjw0XLXs1rq2wfao1_r2_540.jpg tumblr_nlfy9h3yHw1rq2wfao2_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nlfy9h3yHw1rq2wfao3_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nlfy9h3yHw1rq2wfao4_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nlfy9h3yHw1rq2wfao5_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nlp2moktxH1rq2wfao1_540.jpg tumblr_nlp2moktxH1rq2wfao2_540.jpg tumblr_nlp2moktxH1rq2wfao3_540.jpg tumblr_nlp2moktxH1rq2wfao4_540.jpg tumblr_nlp2moktxH1rq2wfao5_540.jpg tumblr_nm5ly685UU1rq2wfao2_540.jpg tumblr_nm5ly685UU1rq2wfao8_540.jpg tumblr_nm5ly685UU1rq2wfao9_540.jpg tumblr_nm5ly685UU1rq2wfao10_540.jpg tumblr_nm5ly685UU1rq2wfao6_540.jpg tumblr_nm5ly685UU1rq2wfao3_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao2_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao3_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao4_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao5_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao6_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao7_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao8_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao9_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao10_r2_540.jpg tumblr_nu1ym3MPKz1spskwuo1_500.png tumblr_nw51l3X7ws1u60usbo1_r1_250.png tumblr_nw51l3X7ws1u60usbo2_r1_250.png tumblr_nw51l3X7ws1u60usbo3_r1_1280.png tumblr_nw51l3X7ws1u60usbo4_r1_1280.png tumblr_nw51l3X7ws1u60usbo5_r1_1280.png tumblr_nw51l3X7ws1u60usbo6_r1_1280.png tumblr_nx0jo44wRA1u60usbo3_1280.png tumblr_nx0jo44wRA1u60usbo4_1280.png tumblr_nxi8x79JHw1rjwo4wo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nxi8x79JHw1rjwo4wo1_500.jpg Ablaze By CessieRose25.jpg 'Ablaze' Hiccup Designs By CessieRose25.jpg Httyd human toothless and stormyfly by chaotikproductions-d7e297q.png.jpeg Toothless and stormfly by chaotikproductions-d7ebf4o.png Eret and stormfly by chaotikproductions-d7pttjl.jpg Human stormfly by chaotikproductions-d7ph0b8.jpg Toothcup day 02 species swap by nightmareinspections-d6hytw9.png Feel you on my fingertips by RedDestiny.jpg A little common toothcup by kt exreplica-d6i1ysb.png Tumblr n8cv08Ju4s1sktl1to1 500.png Owljumper-toothcat.jpg Tumblr mqmjfpDcxC1sxea1vo1 1280.jpg Toothless (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Girlfriend (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Jack's Letter (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg tumblr_nxu5afqttg1qd9bnpo1_1280.jpg Tumblr np1k23Kmmt1rt5r3jo2 500.png tumblr_myncuw5tiA1rfcskno1_500.jpg tumblr_miyj5zfHuA1qekt5wo1_1280.jpg Jarida;Bear Trouble By Kiome-Yasha.jpg Category:AUs Category:The Big Four